<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>indulge me in your scent by wingdips</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490706">indulge me in your scent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingdips/pseuds/wingdips'>wingdips</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CIX (Band), Park Jihoon - Fandom, Wanna One (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#justice4danielk, 2park bickering took half of this fic, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omegaverse, Scenting, a winkdeep omegaverse au no one asked for, alpha! jihoon, basically it's about jihoon losing his shit because of jinyoung, bffs! 2park, bffs! winkdeep, does this count as a college au, don't forget to drink water like woojin!, fluff?, how does that work, i honestly don't know what this is, idk too, little makeout sesh but without kissing, omega! jinyoung, ongniel and chamhwi if you squint, overprotective and paranoid dad! jihoon, tomato! jinyoung, too much tags i'm sorry, winkdeep is clickbait</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:20:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingdips/pseuds/wingdips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinyoung hangs out with an alpha whom his bestfriend hasn’t seen before, and Jihoon spends his valuable time worrying.<br/> <br/>Hours later, when Jinyoung finally comes over to Jihoon’s place, the latter loses it. Jinyoung doesn’t smell like a single bit of himself — he’s completely covered in the dubious alpha’s scent.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Jinyoung/Park Jihoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>indulge me in your scent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello!</p><p>this is my first shot at an omegaverse au and i don't know if i did things right (lol) but i hope you enjoy reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it!<br/> </p><p>!! warning !!<br/>this is an abo fic and there's a minor nsfw scene near the end (about 2 paragraphs long) so if you don't like those things, please refrain from reading that part ;-;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em> 4:47pm</em>
</p><p>“Tsk. What's taking him so long?” Jihoon mumbled to himself, his head bowed down as he kicked stray stones under his feet.</p><p>It was a Friday, and Friday means Jihoon's classes end 10 minutes earlier than Jinyoung's. So there he was, all alone, standing in front of the school gates to wait for his beloved bestfriend. </p><p>The problem is, 20 minutes had already passed but Jinyoung was nowhere to be found, and Jihoon was starting to panic. His hands fumbled anxiously inside the pocket of his bright orange hoodie as he looked expectantly at the crowd of newly dismissed students. He squinted his eyes and scanned the faces of people meters away from him, hoping to see Jinyoung. </p><p>When Jihoon <em> finally </em> saw <strike>his little ray of sunshine</strike> Jinyoung excitedly skipping on his way to him, the frown on the alpha’s face immediately turned into a big, welcoming smile. All worries in his head suddenly disappeared. </p><p>
  <em> “Hyung!” </em>
</p><p>Holding his backpack straps on his shoulders and stopping in front of Jihoon, Jinyoung beamed at the older. </p><p>“Did you wait for a long time? Sorry, I didn't know we’d be dismissed late…” Jinyoung pouted, sorriness evident in his voice.</p><p>“No, no! It's okay. It's not your fault...” A pause. "It would be a lie if I said I didn't worry about you, though.” Jihoon said softly, almost like a whisper, like he didn't want Jinyoung to hear at all. </p><p>But Jinyoung did. And he <em> laughed</em>.</p><p>“Ah, hyung! Seriously? You're like my dad! Always so paranoid!” The younger snorted, chuckling and enjoying himself as he made fun of Jihoon.</p><p> </p><p><em> ‘You're like my dad. </em>’</p><p> </p><p>… </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ouch.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Waving away the thought, Jihoon just rolled his eyes and asked, “So? Shall we go—”</p><p>“Ah, right!” Jinyoung suddenly exclaimed, as if he remembered something he had forgotten. </p><p>“I can't walk home with you today, hyung. I’m sorry. I need to work on this urgent project with a partner…”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>Jihoon's eyebrows furrowed, a feeling of discomfort settling on his stomach.</p><p>“A <em> partner</em>?”</p><p>“Yeah! He's—”</p><p>“Jinyoung!” </p><p>From a not so far away distance, a tall guy with a broad body frame was seen walking towards the two. Jihoon and Jinyoung turned their heads simultaneously to where his voice came from, and the expressions on their faces were a total opposite. Jinyoung smiled and waved his hand at the new guy whereas the eyebrows of Jihoon furrowed even more, the discomfort in his stomach growing more intense. </p><p>“Speaking of the devil! Hyung, this is Daniel-hyung, my partner for this project.” Jinyoung patted Daniel's shoulder as he introduced him to Jihoon.</p><p>Daniel bowed his head and sheepishly greeted Jihoon, giving him a friendly smile. </p><p>Catching a whiff of his earthy, firewood-ish scent, Jihoon’s facial expression darkened.</p><p>He's tall. He's muscular. He's big and has a masculine scent. He's obviously an alpha.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why the hell would Jinyoung be with an alpha? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung?” Jinyoung leaned closer to Jihoon and scanned his disconcerted face before asking, “You okay?”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>Coming back to his senses, Jihoon saw Jinyoung's worried face just a few inches away from him. He cleared his throat and subtly moved backwards, stuttering, “Y-Yeah, of course. I’m okay.”</p><p>In a heartbeat, Jihoon's fond gaze at Jinyoung changed into a grim and piercing one when he looked back at Daniel. </p><p>Daniel seemed taken aback, instantly raising his hands up as if he was being arrested by the cops, and shook his head to say that he was innocent, to <em> appease </em> the other alpha. </p><p>Seeing this and sensing the strong, bitter pheromones Jihoon was releasing, Jinyoung gasped in shock. He slapped Jihoon's arm.</p><p>“Hyung! Daniel hyung’s a nice guy! He doesn't have ill intentions and he won't do anything bad! Calm down, will you?!” Jinyoung huffed. </p><p> </p><p>Truth be told, Daniel looked harmless. He had bunny teeth and innocent eyes, not to mention the way he was smiling all the time. He resembled that one famous peach character from L*NE that Jihoon uses at times.</p><p><em> However, </em> Jihoon couldn't be so sure. As the saying goes, <em> ‘Don't judge a book by its cover’ </em> and Jihoon is a firm believer of that. </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon winced as he rubbed the spot Jinyoung harshly slapped and gazed at him instead. </p><p>“W-What? What are you looking at?” The omega provoked, but looked away and gulped afterwards.</p><p>“<em>Jinyoung-ah…</em>”</p><p>“L-Let's just talk later, hyung! Time is running! We have to finish this project by tonight or we'll be dead!”</p><p>Jinyoung gestured to Daniel that they should get going before turning back to Jihoon, saying, “I'll head out first. Go home safely, hyung,” and smiled.</p><p>Just when Jinyoung was about to walk away, Jihoon grabbed his wrist.</p><p>“What now—”</p><p>The raven-haired was about to complain but halted when he locked gazes with Jihoon and saw his overly concerned eyes. Jinyoung held Jihoon's hand on him and in a reassuring voice, he muttered, “I'll be okay, hyung. Don't worry.”</p><p>Still reluctant to let go, Jihoon sighed and nodded.</p><p>“Contact me if something goes wrong.”</p><p>Jinyoung giggled, finding Jihoon's concern for him <em> cute</em>, and winked before giving the alpha a reply, “I'll contact you even when everything’s perfectly fine.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 7:54pm</em>
</p><p>
  <em> I wonder what he's doing now…</em>
</p><p>Jihoon walked to the left.</p><p> </p><p><em> Why isn't he contacting me? </em> </p><p>Jihoon then walked to the right.</p><p> </p><p><em> Everything's fine, right? </em> </p><p>To the left. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Why isn't he home yet?! </em>
</p><p>And to the right.</p><p> </p><p><em> Did he eat already? </em> </p><p>Left.</p><p> </p><p><em> God, it's been 3 hours! </em> </p><p>Right. </p><p> </p><p><em>Should I go and look for him? He won't be mad, right? No, no. He probably will be. But heck, why isn't he responding?! What if something bad happened?!</em> <em>God, I won't be able to forgive myself— This won't do. I'll follow him—</em></p><p>“Dude!!!”</p><p>An angry shout from a man sitting on the couch stopped Jihoon from his deep thinking and his annoying ‘walking back and forth’. He looked up, glancing over to Woojin, the uninvited visitor he had, and replied confusedly.</p><p>“H-Huh? Why?”</p><p>“Can you <em> please </em> stop that? It's giving me a headache.”</p><p>Woojin shot Jihoon a warning look before setting his eyes back at the shoujo manga he was reading, mood instantly changing when he saw the main characters in an intimate position. </p><p>Jihoon plopped down beside Woojin and stared into space. He then grunted loudly, annoying the shit out of Woojin more.</p><p>Losing his patience, Woojin slammed together the book he was holding and laid it beside him on the couch. He forced himself to gaze at his friend and with his jaw clenched, he asked, “What's your problem, Park Jihoon?”</p><p>A full name basis. Maybe Woojin was <em> really </em> annoyed. Who wouldn't be? The protagonists of the story were about to <em> kiss </em> and he would've read it peacefully by now if not for a certain Park Jihoon.</p><p>But Jihoon couldn't care less. He had much bigger problems at hand.</p><p>Jihoon only sighed in reply. Woojin tsk-ed.</p><p>“What are you so worried about? Jinyoung will be fine! He's an adult now!”</p><p>Hearing this, Jihoon felt a rush of panic, anger, and worry in his body. He whipped his head to the side and yelled, “For fuck’s sake, Woojin! He's with an alpha! Do you get it? An <em> alpha </em> ! Someone whose face I've seen for the first time just hours ago! A complete stranger, Woojin! What if behind that kind face of his, he's plotting something… something bad?! Something <em> evil</em>?! What if something strange happens and… and Jinyoung isn't able to defend himself?! What would happen then?! Huh?!”</p><p>By the time Jihoon finished speaking, his chest was heaving and his eyes were set aflame. He was <em> clearly </em> enraged, the atmosphere around them darkening, and Woojin was stupefied, not knowing what to do. </p><p>It was uncalled for, but Woojin expected it to happen. It was Jinyoung they were talking about — <em>Jihoon's </em> Jinyoung — and he knew the alpha would snap. It was too late but Woojin thought he should've been more careful with his words.</p><p>“O-Okay… Calm down first, Jihoon-ah. You're scaring me.”</p><p>Slowly, Woojin brought his hand up to Jihoon's shoulder and patted him. It must've worked as the atmosphere became lighter, but Woojin could still sense his fellow alpha’s distress.</p><p>Jihoon leaned back on the couch and sighed dejectedly. Staring at the ceiling, he spoke, “I know Jinyoung is strong and independent but… he's also innocent… <em> vulnerable. </em> He's just… He's just a <em> baby, </em>Woojin. And I don't know what will happen if I fail to protect him.”</p><p>“<em>Your </em> baby,” Woojin emphasized, his face unamused but there was a glint of mischievousness in his eyes. </p><p>“Yeah, <em> my </em> baby— Wait, that's not what I'm talking about!” Jihoon rose up, snapped his head to the side and glared at Woojin, making the latter laugh.</p><p>“Anyways!” Woojin gave Jihoon encouraging pats on his back before continuing, “He’ll be okay, dude! Maybe you're just being a worrywart.”</p><p>Jihoon nodded, slowly being convinced by his friend, and replied, “Right… Maybe I'm worrying too much…”</p><p>Woojin responded with a hum and nod. He then asked, “Who is he with, though? You said you saw him earlier.”</p><p>“Oh… It's that Daniel guy or something.”</p><p>“Wait…” Woojin paused, finding the name familiar for him. “Daniel, as in Daniel Kang?”</p><p>“I don't know! How am I supposed to—”</p><p>“Pfft—” Woojin stifled a laugh, causing Jihoon to look at him weirdly, as if Woojin had an arm growing on his forehead.</p><p>“Why? Do you know him?” queried Jihoon.</p><p>Unable to stop himself further, Woojin bursted out in laughter. He laughed and laughed, making Jihoon crumple his forehead and mentally kill the alpha beside him with his bare hands.</p><p>“Aish— What’s so funny, you shithead<em>?!</em>”</p><p>Woojin suddenly halted and glanced at the other, feeling wrongly accused. He exclaimed, “<em>Ya!</em> I’m not a shithead!”</p><p>“You are. You’re making fun of me.”</p><p>“I am <em> not</em>. That’s your thing, Park Jihoon. Why would I steal it?”</p><p>Woojin shrugged with a smug smile on his face, proud of the comeback he threw at the other 99-liner.</p><p>Offended, Jihoon gasped.</p><p>“You are so <em> fucking </em> annoying—”</p><p>“Yeah, fine. Anyways! You’re worrying over nothing, Mr. Park.”</p><p>Jihoon groaned frustratingly and then blabbered about: (1) how annoying Woojin is; (2) how Woojin cut him off; and (3) did I already say how annoying Woojin is?</p><p>Woojin ignored Jihoon’s ranting and voiced out what he had to say while still giggling, the latter's purposeless panicked face flashing in his mind. </p><p>“I only know one Daniel in our university and that guy is bonded with Ong Seongwu.”</p><p>Jihoon’s rambling came to an abrupt stop—his ears perked up, his interest piqued, and delight drawn all over his face.</p><p>“Really?” He glanced at Woojin (who was looking for the page he was in at his <em> Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! </em> manga), trying not to grin.</p><p>“But wait…”</p><p>Jihoon remembered the whiff he caught of the alpha’s scent earlier and frowned at the speed of light.</p><p>“He doesn’t smell like he’s bonded. His scent is very... alpha-ish.”</p><p>“Oh, really?”</p><p>Woojin paused at flipping the pages of his manga and looked at Jihoon, blinking.</p><p>“I guess they haven’t bonded yet, then. But I’m sure they’re together so stop worrying, you dimwit<em>.</em>”</p><p>Jihoon hissed at the insult and exclaimed, “Why don’t you leave my house if all you’re ever gonna do is roast me, huh?!” He gave Woojin a death stare as he continued, “Why are you even here, anyway?!”</p><p>“W-Well…”</p><p>Woojin shifted in his seat and scratched the area behind his left ear. Shyly but firmly, he explained, “I’m gonna have dinner with Daehwi and the restaurant I booked is near your place, sooo I figured I should crash here for a moment.”</p><p>Jihoon’s mouth formed an ‘o’ shape while nodding, his mischievous eyes lingering on Woojin. Then he smirked, as if there was a hidden meaning behind it, making Woojin look at him questioningly.</p><p>“Why... are you looking at me like that?” Woojin asked timidly.</p><p>Jihoon grinned as he replied, “Dinner date with boyfriend, huh.”</p><p>“He— He’s not my boyfriend!”</p><p>“Aw~ You’re blushing, Woojin!”</p><p>Jihoon chuckled while Woojin rolled his eyes at the former… But Woojin’s face couldn’t lie—he was blushing even harder.</p><p>“Ugh, I can’t stand you, Park Jihoon!”</p><p>Woojin stood up abruptly and announced, “I’m gonna leave!”</p><p>He then turned his feet towards the apartment’s main door and walked away.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Go and enjoy your date~”</p><p>Like a drunk man, Jihoon giggled and waved his hand to Woojin.</p><p>“It’s not a date!” Woojin shouted from the doorstep.</p><p>“Whatever you say, Park Woojin~ We both know you’re fantasizing about it~” Jihoon giggled again as he teased his friend.</p><p>“Ugh, bye!”</p><p>“Bye, lover boy~!”</p><p> </p><p>Just when Jihoon thought that Woojin had already left his cozy home, the said guy entered his place again, hurriedly walking to the kitchen.</p><p>With his eyebrows crinkled confusedly, Jihoon questioned, “Why are you—”</p><p>“Shut up! I forgot to drink water and I can feel bread crumbs stuck in my throat!”</p><p>“Wow, one would think he’s the homeowner,” Jihoon mumbled to himself and let out an exasperated sigh before shouting back, “Fine! Do whatever you want, dumbass!”</p><p> </p><p>At the same time, Jihoon heard the ringing of his doorbell.</p><p> </p><p><em> Someone must be here. </em> </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon marched to the door and took a peek at the peephole, only for him to gasp in joy when he saw Jinyoung standing at the other side of it. Without delay, Jihoon opened the door and <em> ah, </em> how good it is to see such a beautiful angel standing before him.</p><p>“Hyung! I brought your favorite chicken!” Jinyoung raised the paper bags he was holding, showing them off, and beamed at the older. </p><p>Jihoon chuckled and was about to ruffle Jinyoung's hair but as an overwhelming scent of firewood greeted his sense of smell, he froze. </p><p><em> Earthy, firewood scent. </em> The same scent from earlier in the afternoon. The scent of an alpha, the scent of <em> Daniel</em>.</p><p>Jinyoung’s familiar, <em> sweet </em> vanilla scent with a hint of baby powder was nowhere to be found.</p><p>
  <em> ‘They scented each other.’ </em>
</p><p>Jihoon thought and all of a sudden, everything he saw was red.</p><p> </p><p>The next thing Jinyoung knew, he was dragged inside and pulled down on Jihoon's lap. It was all too quick that Jinyoung felt his head spinning, and Jihoon roughly nuzzling into his neck was not helping at all.</p><p>“H-Hyung, what are you doing—”</p><p>Jinyoung gasped when he felt Jihoon's hot, wet tongue slide up against his neck, the alpha’s hands gripping his slim waist tightly. Jihoon’s warm breath tickled the sensitive spot on Jinyoung’s neck, his teeth lightly grazing it, and Jinyoung responded with a quiet whine, firmly holding onto the older’s shoulders as he closed his eyes. </p><p>The next few minutes continued like this. Jihoon possessively nipped and licked at the omega's scent glands, completely being ruled by his instincts. He was rough and wild — like an untamed wolf — refusing to stop until Jinyoung no longer smelled of firewood, <em> of Daniel. </em> The younger complied throughout the whole time, submitting himself and even going as far as exposing more of his neck to Jihoon.</p><p>Jinyoung was utterly surprised but he couldn't say that he did not like what was happening. In fact, he was in pure <em>bliss</em>. </p><p> </p><p>After their little session, the omega’s face was red as he panted. He locked eyes with Jihoon who wore the same expression as him, still breathless from the prior events, and demanded answers from him as he exclaimed, “W-What the hell was <em>that</em>, hyung?!”</p><p>Regaining his rationality, Jihoon sported his puppy eyes to Jinyoung and pouted, childishly muttering, “I don’t like the <em> disgusting </em> smell you covered yourself in. Did you scent each other, Jinyoung-ah? Hm?”</p><p>Hearing this, a look of disbelief was clearly seen in Jinyoung’s face—his mouth even agape. He whined loudly, <em> frustratingly, </em> and in outrage, he started sputtering out, “Hyung!!! Are you kidding me?! Of course not! <em> Definitely </em> not! It was accidental, hyung! <em> Accidental! </em> Scenting each other, seriously?! Ha! As if I would let others scent me! Of course the only scent I would like to be covered with is your strong, musky scent that I love—”</p><p>Coming to realize what mindless thoughts came out of his stupid lips, Jinyoung’s eyes widened. He had said too much and he didn’t know how to get out of such an awkward situation caused none other than his dumb self, so while furiously blushing, he averted Jihoon’s gaze and stuttered, “I-I mean— T-That’s b-because— W-We’re close—”</p><p>All of a sudden, the sound of a person spitting liquid from his mouth was heard nearby and Jinyoung swore—he almost jumped in joy. He felt like a damsel in distress saved by his knight in shining armor.</p><p>“What the <em>fuck</em>— That’s why it smelled so sensual here!”</p><p>Jinyoung realized that it was Woojin who stood by the hallway leading to the kitchen, looking at them with a shocked expression as he saw the suggestive position the two were in. Nevertheless, Jinyoung still greeted him.</p><p>“O-Oh! Woojin hyung, hi!”</p><p>Jinyoung attempted to get off of Jihoon’s lap but the latter wrapped his arms around his torso and hugged him tightly, denying him release. The omega didn’t know it was still possible but he flushed even more, fully knowing that someone else in the room was watching all of their actions.</p><p>“God, your scents are so mixed and it <em> reeks </em>so much— Ugh, I’m out!” Woojin covered his nose as he headed out, waving his other hand goodbye to the two.</p><p>“Mhmm~ Take care, Woojin-ah.” Jihoon said, but his eyes were set on Jinyoung’s red face throughout the entire time—watching each of his adorable reactions, scanning every curve of his <em> divine </em> features, and observing him like a predator with a hungry gaze. His eyes were blazing but they were also affectionate at the same time.</p><p>Hearing the door open and close, they knew Woojin had left. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Silence engulfed them for a while.</p><p>Still not being able to fully look at the alpha due to his great <em> great </em>embarrassment, Jinyoung glanced at Jihoon from time to time. He looked like he wanted to say something but chose not to, and he also looked like he wanted to move but was unable to, with Jihoon’s strong arms still holding him captive.</p><p>And finally, after long minutes of an awkward silence, Jihoon spoke.</p><p>With a cheeky grin on his face, the alpha bluntly inquired,</p><p>“<em>So,</em> are we together now or what?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>...only to be swiftly smacked in the head by the cute, crimson-faced omega sitting on his lap.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this fic is prompted by the last bullet in <a href="https://omegaversethings.tumblr.com/post/151510443317/scenting-headcanons">this</a> tumblr post !!</p><p>i hope i did it justice...</p><p>i'm sorry if my writing sucks ;;<br/>thank you for being here! ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>